BFG 50
The BFG 50 '''is an American Sniper Rifle. The BFG 50 is unlocked at rank 65 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The BFG 50, an Anti-Material Rifle chambered in .50 BMG, was the first rifle that Mark Serbu's company made. The rifle's production began in 1999, and is one of the more reasonably priced .50 BMG rifles in civilian market. The rifle is not used nor intended for armed forces in the world. However it has found use by armed forces in-game. In-Game Alpha History and Re-release The BFG 50 was a weapon introduced in the late stages of Phantom Forces alpha version, and removed when the game's framework was updated (and sent into beta). During the alpha, this sniper rifle was considered yet another overpowered weapon due to its high damage per bullet - it could score a one shot kill to any part of the body other than the four limbs. It had near-perfect accuracy, but only carried a total of 21 ammo. Some time afterward, it was re-released to the Phantom Forces Beta on the 23th of December, 2015 with the message, "Merry Christmas! Have a BFG 50 sniper rifle!" Beta Re-Release The BFG 50 is a very powerful anti-material rifle (AMR) in the Phantom Forces Beta (read Alpha History and Re-release about it's beta presence). In-game, the BFG 50 can shoot through certain walls, but with little to no chance of landing a fatal shot in this scenario. It is unlocked at Rank 65, or can be purchased with 14000 CR. It is found in the Sniper Rifle category of weapons in the Recon class. Post UI-Update nerf. After the release of the highly anticipated UI update (v1.0.0), the BFG's minimum damage was nerfed back to 95, making it a 1 shot only to the head and torso at long range. ''General Information '' The BFG 50 is a single-shot anti-material rifle that deals very high damage. It can kill a full health enemy in 1 shot to any part of the body up to 50 studs. Beyond that, it will only one shot kill in the head and torso. Being a powerful, high-caliber, anti-material rifle, the BFG 50 has very high vertical recoil, which recovers completely by the time the reload starts. As well as some rather subtle horizontal recoil, and medium blowback/backwards recoil, but aforementioned recoil does not affect the weapon, as it would fully recover during the reload, as mentioned above. Unlike all other sniper rifles, the BFG 50 has no magazine and only holds 1 round, forcing a rather long reload after each shot of 3.5 seconds. Compared to other Sniper Rifles, the BFG 50 has an advantage over other snipers at long range. This is because of, again, the guaranteed 1 shot ability to the head and torso. It has the longest scope sway steady time, making scoping in on enemies for a longer time much easier. Usage & Tactics This weapon's one-hit-kill against the upper body is a powerful asset, as body shots are a much bigger target to land compared to trying to headshot with any sniper rifle, this being made easier since the removal of gun hitboxes. Especially when your targets are moving, and most competent players will be running around unless they are also sniping. While this has earned it the label of a "noob weapon", this rifle can be hard to use due to enemy players having a higher chance of spotting you if you miss your shots due to the loud noise. Attachments are generally not needed for the BFG 50. However, lasers can aid in hitting hipfire shots, and the Ballistics Tracker can spot enemies easily. Suppressors are generally not recommended, if not condemned. Since most, if not all of them hinder the 1 shot kill capability, and with the given reload time of the BFG, this can heavily increase the Time To Kill (TTK) against a single opponent. Also, muzzle velocity is reduced, meaning you have to lead further to hit targets. So it's recommended to avoid any type of suppressor whatsoever unless you want a fun challenge. Using a normal sight or a canted sight works well for CQC if you are snuck up on by an enemy, as it allows you to aim more easily if you are not used to quickscoping. Conclusion Overall, the BFG 50 is a good, slow, heavy duty weapon. It is made to pick off enemies one by one. It deals the highest per-bullet damage in-game. It does see usage in CQC against unsuspecting enemies and for quickscoping, but the long reload time and single shot disadvantage render this a daunting task for people new to this tactic. Attachments q Pros and Cons Pros: * Extremely high damage, almost a kill with 1 shot anywhere on the body * Even one with mediocre accuracy could still do fairly decent with this rifle, due to the large ammo reserve. * Generally higher default scope FOV increase. * Very long steady time of 10 seconds * Very low bullet drop * High penetration capability. Neutral: * Single shot, which slows down fire rate, but makes this a more consistent gun in terms of fire rate. This means the gun is always ready to fire after every single shot; the only time where it is NOT armed and ready to fire, is when the reserve ammo runs dry. * People hate you for using it (which could be used as an advantage if you like making people mad). Cons: * Low mobility (slower walking and running). * Long reload time for the amount of ammunition loaded, missing is significantly punished. * Handling multiple targets at once is hard due to the lengthy re-chambering time. * It has a distinct and very loud shot. * Long scope-in time. Gallery BFGHOLD.png|Holding BFGAIM.png|Aiming IMG_0004.JPG|Serbu BFG 50 in real life Trivia * The BFG 50 has a very large recoil pad. * It is the one of the only guns in Phantom Forces to not have a detachable magazine, along with the Mosin-Nagant, Obrez , and the shotguns, all of which have internal magazines. * The BFG-50 has the same reserve ammo of all sniper rifles, with 42 rounds, but it can only chamber one round at a time. During the alpha, it had 21 reserve rounds, the least of any sniper (But the same as the SFG 50), even as of the current version. * Another variant of the BFG 50 is also available by Serbu Firearms. This is the BFG 50A. Unlike its predecessor, the BFG 50A is semi-automatic and takes Barrett M82 magazines, bearing outward similarities to the M107. ** The BFG 50A was also denied for law enforcement sales to some police departments due to bans on the BFG 50 and other high-caliber weapons for the civilian market.http://www.thetruthaboutguns.com/2013/03/daniel-zimmerman/serbu/ ** The BFG 50A was designed by Mark Serbu's daughter. * There are rare occasions in which a player survives a direct hit from the BFG. The chances of this happening are slimmer than an 8-man grenade collateral. This is often as a result of getting hit in the limb at long range, or the effect of bullet penetration reducing damage. * Despite being so easy to use against single targets, it is very rare to get a quad feed or more with the BFG, unless you can get collaterals. * The BFG is one of the most hated weapons throughout the community, it is especially hated when used with the ballistics tracker. This is due to most players considering the BFG being very easy to use. The ballistics tracker on the BFG is also considered to be a sign of a lack of skill, mainly due to how commonly the BT is bought on the BFG. * In the Alpha, the BFG sounded very similar to the Intervention. * On 4/4/2017, The BFG and the TEC-9's damage were switched, making the BFG a pea-shooter. But fret not, its RoF increased to 600 RPM and ammo capacity became 30/420. The recoil pattern made while hipfiring was a rather interesting one. * The acronym "BFG" likely stands for "Big F*cking Gun". This is due to its sheer power in-game and size of caliber. It's also likely a reference to the game ''Doom, ''and it's BFG weapon. * In the CTE, with M1022 LRS (Long Range Sniper) Ammo, the BFG has a whopping '''6,000 studs per second for bullet velocity, at the cost of being headshot only and only packing 21 rounds like its Alpha counterpart. With the one-hit ability and the blazingly fast muzzle velocity, the BFG with M1022 LRS Ammo will have the fastest TTK in the game, beaten only by the Railgun on Base Luna (which is now removed from the game). References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weaponry Category:Recon Class